


You're Just a Softie

by naivesherlolly



Series: Sherlock One Shots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Sherlock being Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly
Summary: What the title says!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Sherlock One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626403
Kudos: 32





	You're Just a Softie

Sherlock Holmes liked to think he was superior to everything and everyone. And in some cases, he was. He thought he was above emotions and feeling, but when it came to one person in particular, that was, without a shadow of a doubt a lie.

You were the one person who could bring out a different side of him, even when he tried so hard to deny that there was any change in his behaviour when you were around. It wasn't only you that could see the difference, either. When Sherlock thought John wasn't paying attention to the two of you, he would sneak a kiss or caress your thigh, and John would watch with a barely visible smirk on his face, turning as soon as he thought he would be noticed.

When the two of you were alone, however, he would treat you like an angel. No mask, no stone walls protecting himself. When you were alone, you got William Sherlock Scott Holmes. You could see it in his eyes, the emotion, when he would kiss up your naked body, the way he looked at you before he pressed his lips against your own.

Pulling away, he looked into your eyes again, taking a moment to sear the image of your face into his mind, specifically into the room he'd made for you in his mind palace. You could see the emotion in his eyes, practically spilling over as he studied you. You brought your hand up to rest on the side of his face, your thumb stroking his cheek.

"You're just a softie, you know?" He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Maybe. But don't you go letting on." You giggled, happily welcoming another kiss, and another, and another.


End file.
